Reborn Links
by Shadow1001
Summary: Minato Arisato has just sealed Nyx, but he was not expecting to be sent to another world with a different person replacing him. One-shot/short novelization of Persona 3. MCxFeMC


It all began the moment Aigis defeated Erebus. It was that moment that his world flashed and before he knew it, he was witnessing a car accident on a bridge. The parents die and a little girl escapes. She is standing there, her cute ponytail and elementary uniform and all. Aigis is there too. Fighting a monster that he recognizes as Death, his best friend since that day. He watches as Aigis seals the monster within the girl. It was then he realized one important factor; this was _his _accident. He was who Aigis sealed Death into. It was he who lost his parents on this same bridge. It was he whose life was _screwed._

Minato Arisato couldn't believe his eyes. He went back in time, into a different world where he was replaced.

* * *

><p>Time flashed again and now he was being tapped on the head. He opened his eyes and saw a young brunette with a ponytail and a Gekkoukan High uniform. She had beautiful red eyes and the same headphones and mp3 player as himself.<p>

"Good, you're awake," the girl said and all Minato could do was stare, hoping this was some prank Erebus and Nyx pulled on him. Although, if it was, it sure wasn't funny. "Iwatodai is the last stop and you were going to miss it."

"Uh," was all he could manage to say. If she really replaced him, and is _talking _to him, then he really did go back in time. "Thanks." He got up and soon the train stopped. Minato looked at the paper in his hand which was the pamphlet he had when he first arrived in Iwatodai.

"Hey, you have the same uniform as me, are you going to Gekkoukan High as well?" The girl asked. Minato only nodded and noticed how her face grew a giant smile. "Really? So am I! Are you heading to that dorm?" She was pointing to the paper in his hands.

He nodded again, hoping her answer would be not what he was expecting, but that was only false hope. "So am I! Hey, wanna walk there with me? I'm kinda bad at directions." Minato slowly nodded and she beamed and started walking ahead before turning around. "Oh yeah! I'm Hamuko Akemi! Nice to meet you!"

"Minato Arisato," Minato introduced, bowing slightly. That was _one _good thing. It didn't seem like she had the same parents as him. But judging from her looks and personality, the only thing similar between them would be the headphones and mp3 player.

"Nice to meet you Minato-kun! Now let's go, it's almost midnight," Hamuko said, walking off.

"Wait," Minato said, almost smiling as she stopped and tilted her head. "The dorm is that way."

And soon midnight struck and the Dark Hour Minato was so accustomed too, covered the world.

"Y-you're not a coffin!" Hamuko exclaimed. Minato just blinked then realized the situation.

"Neither are you," though it wasn't any surprised to Minato, though he was hoping it would be.

She let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not alone…Well, let's get going!" And soon they were at the dorm. "Do you think we should wait for this creepy time to end?"

Minato almost snorted at what she called it, but then realized he called the Dark Hour 'creepy time' once before. Though that was when he was still a kid.

"Wait a second, how are all the lights on?" Hamuko asked, stepping towards the door. She opened it and entered and Minato followed. Just like his first day, it was completely empty, aside from the boy sitting at the counter.

A boy Minato grew rather fond to. Pharos, the spirit of Death inside him. Pharos seemed to look at him curiously. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." Minato's eyes widened. Death itself didn't remember him. Pharos went on about how Hamuko should sign a contract. Hamuko looked towards Minato and asked if he needs to sign one too. "I don't know. Have you signed a contract already?"

Minato nodded, still processing the fact that Death didn't remember him. Though, Pharos was currently incomplete so it made sense. As soon as Hamuko finished signing the contract, darkness returned after Pharos' words of wisdom or whatever.

A gasp was heard and Minato saw a familiar pink-loving brunette. "How are you…?" She looked at Hamuko, then at Minato, then back to Hamuko, making Minato feel his heart clench. "But it's…" Minato wasn't paying attention to Hamuko's frantic explaining or Yukari's stuttering. And soon the lights went back on and a familiar beautiful redhead appeared.

"Senpai," Yukari sighed then looked back at the two.

"I didn't expect you two to arrive so late," the redhead, known as Mitsuru Kirijo said. She glanced at Hamuko, then Minato, then back at Hamuko, making Minato's pain increase. The people he died for, the people who gave him a reason to live, had completely forgotten him.

* * *

><p>Hamuko had a very busy life. Especially with Tartarus, studies, and Social Links. However there was once person that truly intrigued her. Minato Arisato. When she met him she thought he was a regular lazy transfer student. But as time went on, she realized how wrong she had been.<p>

The fight on the roof for example, he quickly reacted and protected her and Yukari. And after she summoned her Persona, he followed up and killed the rest with his Persona, which was oddly the same as hers but even she could tell it was _much _more powerful.

And then Tartarus, he killed every shadow with ease, to the point where he would have to stay in the lobby while she, Junpei, and Yukari get some training done.

Then there was school. He would get called upon by teachers to answer questions and despite sleeping through the entire class, he got them right. Every. Single. Question. _Right._

But then there was his personality. He was quiet, though never afraid to voice his opinion. But his expression. When he was introduced to Akihiko and Junpei, he had an expression of pain. When he was introduced to the chairman, he had an expression of rage.

And it was odd that it was herself receiving _all _the attention when Minato was the one who deserved the praise. But everyone would look at him funny while he would sit in the corner of the dorm on his laptop or just listening to his music.

* * *

><p>Minato had to say something. If they entered Tartarus through that way, Mitsuru and Yukari were going to be seriously hurt. And they clearly wanted him along because of how dangerous it might be. They would also bring Hamuko as she was the leader. Akihiko would be in for sure, it was his idea. And Junpei would come along instead of Yukari, even though it should be Junpei who stays behind and Yukari who comes with them.<p>

"I think I should stay with Kirijo-senpai and Takeba-san," Minato said, gaining shocked looks from them all. And this time, he's going to stick with honorifics and last names through the year. Except for Junpei. It just didn't feel _right_ giving him an honorific.

"We need you to go with them to assure they will be safe," Mitsuru stated.

"But what about you and Takeba-san? I think we should have three go into the school and three stay in the lobby of Tartarus," Minato said. They were all shocked, since he never really said anything in the past.

Mitsuru thought about it before agreeing. Minato would stay with them.

* * *

><p>Minato was just listening to how Yukari was trying to ease the awkwardness around them but failing miserably. Mitsuru kept trying to contact Hamuko and the rest, but they were somewhere higher up than her communication capabilities.<p>

It was almost time and Minato gripped his sword and evoker as he heard the thumping and before he knew it he jumped out of the way of a Magarula. Yukari and Mitsuru were not as lucky as they were hit by the attack, though Yukari was fine because of her resistance. Mitsuru was send flying to the side. The Emperor and Empress made their appearance.

The Emperor had stronger physical attacks while the Empress had stronger magic attacks. Minato knew what they were weak to but Fuuka needed to awaken today so he would have to wait. He was holding off on attacking the two shadows by using attacks he knew wouldn't hurt them. Yukari and Mitsuru were doing the same, though they managed to knock down the Emperor. It wasn't long before the other members of SEES appeared from the Access Point and joined the fight. At this point, he didn't really care if he wasn't recognized, as long as they didn't suffer any more than they should. Dropping his sword, he was send flying by and attack of the Empress, though he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hamuko sighed as she left the hospital. Now they had <em>two <em>patients in the hospital. Fuuka Yamagishi and Minato Arisato. She still remembered how as soon as they appeared, he looked at them, dropped his sword, and let himself get hit and sent flying into the wall. He must be resistant to physical if he didn't retain any serious injuries. And when the fight was over, he was just sleeping.

Hamuko entered the Velvet Room and saw a woman who she had never seen before. She was chatting with Igor and Theodore.

"Ah my dear guest. I would like to introduce you to my sister, Elizabeth," Theodore said, gesturing to Elizabeth.

"Pleased to meet you," Elizabeth said, bowing. "May I ask, but do you know an individual who goes by the name of Minato Arisato?"

Her question shocks Hamuko as she remembers Minato had also signed a contract as well. "Yeah, I do."

A frown was now on Elizabeth's face. "I see. Please give him this," she handed her a Black Frost plushy. "Tell him it's from the elevator attendant."

When Hamuko gave Minato the plushy when he woke up, his eyes widened and he _smiled._ It was the first time he's smiled. He took it and looked like he was about to cry.

"Thanks Hamuko," that was also the first time he said her name without an honorific, or the first time he's ever said her first name.

"U-uh, no problem. But, uh, do you know what the Velvet Room is?" Hamuko asked, hoping that she wouldn't be alone anymore.

"…I used to be a guest there. My contract was fulfilled, or so I thought," Minato said. Hamuko looked at him surprised. She wasn't expecting to get a direct answer.

"So, you know about Igor? Fusing Personas?" Hamuko asked. This felt too good to be true. Minato nodded and Hamuko immediately hugged him, surprising him. "I'm so glad…I'm not alone. You have no idea, what it's like to be truly alone." Minato stayed still before he returned the hug.

"I swear I'll save you…"

* * *

><p>After what happened at the hospital, Minato found an unusual amount of determination within himself. Determination to save Hamuko from his fate. He returned Elizabeth the favour by getting her a Jack Frost plushy. Fuuka joined SEES, Yukari against it, and to everyone's surprise, Hamuko started hanging out with Minato a lot more. Minato would give her tips about Personas to the point where she would stop asking him for tips and just hang out as friends. Minato started to re-open up again, not just to Hamuko but the members of SEES.<p>

And soon it was June. Which meant one of the most traumatic operations for them all. It surprised everyone when Minato just upright said he wasn't going on this one. He was eventually forced to go and the team ended up being Hamuko, Junpei, Yukari, and himself. He was surprised Hamuko chose Junpei instead of Akihiko. It would at least make the situation they would end up in a little more tolerable and funny.

So he was _not _expecting to end up in the same room as Hamuko.

The Lover's voice kept trying to persuade him but Minato didn't say anything back. He didn't need to. The Lover's new who it was messing with. Aside from the Velvet Residents, it seemed like these Arcana Shadows recognized him to an extent. Or at least his power.

Minato just hoped that Hamuko would regain her senses and not fall for the Lover's trick.

When the shower door opened and Hamuko stepped out in just a towel, he shut his eyes, waiting for Hamuko to regain her senses. It was when he heard a shriek and a door slam he released a sigh and opened his eyes. Now they can finish this operation.

* * *

><p>Yakushima was under way and Minato was actually eager to go there. There they would meet Aigis, the mechanical maiden that ended up being the most human out of all of them. Aigis may remember him.<p>

It wasn't long before Junpei started to harass Yukari and Fuuka. Hamuko and Mitsuru soon appeared and before Junpei could say a word, Hamuko took his 'microphone' and started doing the same thing to Junpei and Akihiko. Minato left before Hamuko could say a thing about him. Though he had to admit, Hamuko looked hot in a bikini.

He sat by the pier, waiting for the day to end. Tomorrow would be where they actually meet Aigis. He glanced over at the ocean where everyone was in the ocean, and Mitsuru was actually having fun with everyone else, unlike his last journey.

The fake video was shown, Yukari ran off, and Hamuko followed. Minato remembered what Yukari said to him that day and with how much Hamuko actually considers what others say, he hopes she doesn't flip. When the two of them returned with their cheeks red, he knew that neither took what they said very well but in the end became better friends.

And then Operation Babe Hunt was the same. Nothing changed. And now it was the moment of truth: Aigis.

She was standing at the docks but something was different. When Junpei approached her, she turned around, but unlike before, she ran off, pushing Junpei into the water.

"Wait!" Aigis stopped and turned to Minato.

"You are…?" Minato's hopes were so high. "No, I am mistaken," and she ran off while all hopes within Minato died. Koromaru and Ryoji was all he could hope for. But Ryoji didn't even recognize himself when they first met.

* * *

><p>The fight with the Chariot and Justice wasn't any easier than it was before. But thankfully with Orpheus Telos it didn't go as bad as it did the first time around. Minato was surprised by Hamuko's power. It had already surpassed his when he was fighting the Chariot and Justice.<p>

Then there was Strega. It was almost time, one more full moon remained before Shinjiro's death. Minato made sure that along with Shinjiro and Ken, he wouldn't return to the dorm.

* * *

><p>It was soon August 16th, and he sure wasn't expecting to be invited to the Summer Festival. By Yukari <em>and <em>Hamuko no less. He barely talked to Yukari this time around so he wondered what made her ask him. He decided to accept Hamuko's invitation. They all went as a group but when everyone else went back, he and Hamuko stayed behind.

"Now we can enjoy the festival alone!" Hamuko cheered and Minato smiled. The two went around the shrine, looking at various shops and playing various games. It wasn't long before the Dark Hour hit. "Hey Minato-kun, what do you fight for?"

Minato looked at her surprised at the question. Then thought about it. What was he fighting for? He looked back at her and smiled.

"I suppose I fight for, you," Minato blinked as her face turned red before he realized what he said and mentally cursed himself.

"Aw, that's cute Minato-kun…and it oddly makes me happy," Hamuko clutched his arm tighter and put her head on his shoulder. Minato broke free of her grip and put his arm around Hamuko as they watched the green moon over them.

* * *

><p>Minato looked at Shinjiro who looked back and nodded. The two ran forward and did a combo attack against the Arcana Hermit shadow, finishing it off for good.<p>

"Tch, that was a pain," Shinjiro muttered as he adjusted his beanie.

"That was great you two!" Hamuko exclaimed and the two nodded. Minato was also watching Ken who was occasionally glaring at Shinjiro whenever he thought no one was looking. The next operation was not going to be easy but they should be able to handle it. After all…

Hamuko was talking happily with Shinjiro who just rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face.

"She's much more powerful than I was. Both in mind and strength."

* * *

><p>"Good luck," Minato said to Hamuko as soon as school ended before running out of class, leaving Hamuko confused.<p>

Minato was hiding on top of a roof, waiting for the three people he knew would show up. The Dark Hour hit and soon Ken and Shinjiro were there talking. Ken clutching his spear, saying things about avenging his mother and how much he hates Shinjiro. It was then Takaya appeared and Minato switched to Thor, ready to intervene when Takaya raises his revolver.

The moment he did, a bang was heard but oddly smoke appeared and when the smoke was cleared, Minato was standing in front of Shinjiro and Ken.

"You…!"

"Leave now, the others are coming," Minato said, and Takaya gritted his teeth.

"You will regret this!" And Takaya fled into the shadows. Minato released a sigh of relief as he looked at Shinjiro. He was alive this time. He talked with Ken and Shinjiro, learning of their past and soon Ken forgave Shinjiro, understanding the truth of what happened to his mother and his Persona, along with Shinjiro's changed form into their new Personas.

The others appeared soon after and both Minato and Shinjiro received a slap then a hug from Hamuko.

* * *

><p>Hamuko was very hesitant about this final Full Moon. It was located on the Moonlight Bridge, the bridge she avoided the entire year. A hand was put on hers and she looked and saw Minato and she just nodded. It all came down to this.<p>

She hesitated when she stepped onto the bridge but kept stepping forward with no fear. Even when Strega attacked, she held her ground, unleashing all her power. She remembered Minato saying she is much more powerful than he ever was. At that moment she thought he meant strength wise but he meant mind-wise. Her mind had been cleared up throughout the year. All her fears are gone and she ended Strega in no more than 15 minutes. They fell off the bridge and everyone was silent. Minato stepped forward and pointed at something on the other side of the bridge. The last shadow.

Hamuko did her best, summoning all her Personas she had fused together with Minato.

And this last shadow ended the same way the first one did.

"THANATOS!"

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Aigis?" Ikutsuki asked. They were all celebrating the end of the Dark Hour. They did it, they defeated all twelve Arcana Shadows and the Dark Hour was eradicated from the world.<p>

"No, we haven't seen Minato-kun either," Fuuka said. Hamuko kept checking her phone to see if Minato has replied at all to her yet.

"Let's take a picture!" Junpei exclaimed. Hamuko protested, saying that Aigis and Minato should be in it but Junpei was too happy to care.

It was after the picture that Minato and Aigis appeared, though something was off.

"Ah there you are Aigis! I need you-" Ikutsuki was cut off when Aigis dashed behind him and put her fingers against his head, in other words, held five guns against his head.

"Aigis!?" Mitsuru shouted.

"Hold it!" Minato shouted, making everyone quiet because they've never heard him shout before.

"Minato, what's going on?" Hamuko asked.

"Just wait, it's almost midnight," and when midnight struck, Takeharu Kirijo's bodyguards transmogrified into coffins.

"What the hell!?"

"What's going on?"

They all looked at Ikutsuki who was starting to sweat bullets. Minato unsheathed his sword and pointed it at his throat. "Start talking."

And the explanation about Mother Nyx and sacrifices and the twelve Arcana Shadows started. Ikutsuki pulled out his own gun, ready to fire aimlessly but Minato knocked it out of his hand immediately. He looked at Takeharu.

"You should send him to jail and make sure you have Dark Hour active bodyguards," Minato said. Hamuko looked at him curiously. How did he know that the Dark Hour wouldn't end?

It was later she asked that to him. He thought about it before looking at her.

"If the Dark Hour truly ended when all the Full Moon shadows are defeated, then don't you find it odd how the Dark Hour continued even after we defeated the Hanged Man shadow? You were all so busy rejoicing that you didn't notice the Dark Hour continue for a bit longer."

Hamuko thought about it and realized it was true. The two went to Minato's room and stayed there for a while.

* * *

><p>A huge no from Minato shocked Junpei and Ryoji, who like Minato suspected, didn't recognize him. The two boys were going to the hot spring and Minato didn't want a repeat experience in those hot springs. Who knew that girls could be so unreasonable? Especially Mitsuru. The moment Minato was caught, she just executed him without listening to him. He wished Akihiko luck as the three went into the hot springs.<p>

"Hey Minato, what are you doing here?" Minato looked up and saw Hamuko.

"I decided not to go in the hot springs with Junpei and the rest. What about you?"

"Huh? The guys are going in the hot spring? But so are the girls…Uh-oh."

"Don't worry about them. So what's up?"

The two talked and Minato enjoyed their conversation. While he did indeed miss his friends from before, a lot, he would not say he didn't like this 'restarted' journey, because he met Hamuko.

"Hey Minato?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Junpei and Chidori. This day had caused Minato unexpected, mixed feelings on his first journey, and still did. Seeing your best friend shot isn't something you want to see. Minato remembered cheering up Junpei to keep visiting Chidori in the hospital before. On his first journey he did it enough to the point Chidori was revived. He hoped he did it enough this time too.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryoji VS Aigis. This time, Minato witnessed the whole fight, stepping in when Ryoji was about to finish off Aigis.<p>

Soon they all came and were shocked. Aigis was defeated and broken while Minato stood in front of her with a Persona none of them had seen before.

Ryoji explained everything, about the Fall and Nyx. And how he was raised in Hamuko. Though he looked at Minato as well.

"And I also remember…you." Everyone looked at the two. Minato stared at Ryoji who stared right back. "What are you going to do this time, Minato?"

"…I'll save her. See you soon Ryoji," and with that Ryoji disappeared and Hamuko hugged Minato. Everyone started talking about their situation and Junpei even had the balls to say it was all Hamuko's fault, though Minato knew it was just words from the heat of the moment. Though Hamuko took it a lot worse than he did as she froze in place and ran to her room, Minato following.

"It's all my fault…"

"No it's not."

"It is! If I didn't come back here…if I died that day…"

"Shut up Hamuko. You're going to live. Everyone here is going to live. And it's not your fault. If anything…it's my fault."

"Your fault? How's it your fault?"

"…You'll find out soon. But remember…" His lips touched hers. "It's not your fault. And you're strong enough to defeat Nyx."

Minato got up and was going to leave but was stopped by Hamuko. "Wait…please, stay. I don't know if I can handle being alone anymore…"

* * *

><p>Hamuko was skipping along with bags in her arms. Even if this may be their last Christmas, that didn't mean they had to be all mopey about it. And she made sure she will give Minato the best Christmas present ever. She gave her presents to all her friends, thank you from all the females and blushes and thank you from the boys. Though only one person didn't receive their present yet and they weren't even at school.<p>

"That's fine…I can't give him his present here anyways."

She knocked on his door and Minato opened it. His eyes widened as Hamuko was wearing a very sexy Christmas outfit. "What is-" Minato was cut off when Hamuko smashed her lips against his.

"Merry Christmas Minato."

Hamuko spent a long time with Minato.

* * *

><p>Everyone wanted to fight against Nyx. Though whether they wanted to or not she still couldn't kill Ryoji, even though he was the one summoning the Fall.<p>

And she'd prefer to keep all her memories, especially about Minato. The one person who made her feel like she was truly not alone. And she loved all her friends.

"What did you wish for?" Fuuka asked.

"I wished for us to have a future," Yukari said.

"Funny, I wished the same thing," Mitsuru said.

"Really? So did I," Fuuka said.

"Me too!" Hamuko exclaimed.

"Oh man! New Years ROCKS!" Junpei exclaimed as the boys walked over. "Mitsuru-senpai, you look hot! Don't you think so Akihiko? Shinji?"

"Shut it," both boys said at the same time.

"By the way, aren't you cold?" Ken asked. Hamuko could only guess where this was going. "Junpei told me that you don't where any clothes underneath your Yukata's.

"He said WHAT!?" Yukari shouted, glaring at Junpei.

Junpei held his hands up defensively. "Hey, hey, hey! I didn't say that!"

Hamuko felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and saw Minato who held his arm out.

"Come on, they're going to be at it for a while," Hamuko nodded and clutched onto his arm and they started to enjoy the festivities together.

* * *

><p>"No matter what happens, I won't forget any of this!" Yukari exclaimed.<p>

"I know, let's promise to meet on the roof of the school on Graduation Day!" Fuuka said. They all promised and Minato smiled at their promise.

* * *

><p>Nyx was their toughest opponent, though that was expected. Even with Minato and Hamuko and their two Messiah's, the Nyx Avatar was still a challenge. Though when the time came, Minato knew what he would have to do.<p>

They all collapsed to the ground, gravity pushing against them and soon both he and Hamuko's consciousness faded.

Minato awoke and saw Hamuko sitting in the chair next to him. In front of him were Igor, Theodore and Elizabeth, three people he truly missed.

"It's so good to see you again," Igor said. Hamuko woke up then.

"Huh? Minato? Velvet Room? Igor? Elizabeth? Theodore? Don't tell me…"

"Do not worry, you are still fighting. We have called you here because it is time you fulfilled your contract."

Soon voices were heard of all of Hamuko's Social Links. Some people he's never heard of before, like Rio and Saori.

"With this much bonds, you have gained an extraordinary power!" A white card floated in front of Igor. "My I never thought I would see this card again!" He looked at Minato. Minato stood up from his seat and went over to the card. He held his hand out and the card went into his palm. "Your powers combined with hers gives you unlimited power!"

"And with this, I can…"

"Wait! What are you doing Minato!?" Minato turned to Hamuko and smiled.

"See you soon."

He stole her spotlight. He stole her power. They both knew that. But Minato was prepared for this from the very beginning. Though with this much power, he could maybe live the life he's wanted.

Support from his teammates, friends, he sealed Nyx, a second time.

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's Day!" Hamuko shouted at Minato who was just staring at the giant basket of chocolates in her basket.<p>

"Wow, thanks Hamuko," Minato said. He took one of the chocolates and ate it. "These are really good."

"Really? Phew, Shinji helped me make them."

"Want to try some?"

"Uh, they're for you-" She was the one cut off this time by Minato kissing her. They parted and Hamuko smiled. "You're right, they taste _delicious."_

* * *

><p>"So what will happen to me?" Minato asked Igor, who was in the Velvet Room alone.<p>

"It seems you have done a true miracle. You have sealed away two Nyx. But don't you think there's something missing from this world?"

Minato thought about it. Everything was the same as his world, except two people. "I'm missing from this world and Hamuko is missing from my world."

"Indeed. And yet you were somehow reborn in this world with a new body and mind, however your soul is with Nyx. But the interesting part is that Nyx herself is sealed behind the _same _gate as the Nyx in your world."

"…What? How?"

"The soul of the Universe isn't easy to be reborn. While your mind and body was reborn, your soul stayed within the power of the Universe."

"Does that mean…with my mind and body I can…?"

Igor nodded. "You were truly an extraordinary guest."

"Thank you so much Igor…I really am grateful for everything."

* * *

><p>"So only us three remember?" Hamuko asked. They were sitting on the roof on Graduation Day. Minato's head was laying on Hamuko's lap.<p>

"I'm sure they'll remember Hamuko-chan," Aigis said, staring at the sky.

"Everything we've fought for…Was it so easy to forget all our friendships?"

Minato raised a hand to wipe a tear. "Don't cry Hamuko. They'll be here soon."

"Yeah. I believe in them. Thank you Minato. Aigis. I truly don't feel alone anymore," Hamuko leaned down and gave Minato a quick kiss.

"HEEEEEY!"

Hamuko and Aigis turned to the door and saw all their friends. "Yo! Wassup?" Junpei shouted as they ran over to them. Minato sat up and watched as Hamuko and Aigis ran to their friends. Minato smiled and looked at the sky, where a blue butterfly flew.

* * *

><p><strong>My first Persona fic. It's just a recap of Persona 3, just an incredibly short recap. I like MCxFeMC because, well, I don't know. I know it's not canon and there isn't any way it could be canon but who cares. <strong>

**I also know that you don't get Thanatos until AFTER the Hanged Man fight but it was fitting!**

**I may have went overboard with the ending but hey, it's my first Persona fic! Can't really blame but you can.**


End file.
